Many television commercial advertising models rely largely on an end user's ability to remember the advertisement message, including product name and contact information. More specifically, after watching an advertisement or commercial, if an end user wants to act on the information provided in the commercial, the end user must either rely on their memory or remember to record the information with pen and pencil the next time they see the commercial. This extra burden on end users may lead to lost business opportunities based upon the end user's inability to remember the product name and contact information.